


Didn't See That Coming

by Kymera219



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Episode : S05ep2 Lucifer!Lucifer!Lucifer!, F/M, Maze gets it on, Michael is a Little Shit, Michael-centric, Season/Series 05, what should have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219
Summary: Alternative scene in ep 5x2 where Michael and Maze go a little further than a makeout
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Mazikeen/Michael
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	Didn't See That Coming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bring_me_light (Tricky_Arrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricky_Arrow/gifts), [thepoisonofgod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepoisonofgod/gifts).



> If you haven't watched Season 5 yet this may contain some spoilers

In the end, it had been surprisingly easy to take over his brother's life.

All the scheming and plotting to get rid of his twin(including manipulating that twit Amenadiel), turned out to not be necessary.

That fool left for Hell all on his own.

And gave Michael the perfect opportunity to step in.

*****************

Tricking the miracle was easy. She was so desparate to have her lover back that Michael could easily explain away any odd quirks as 'Hell Trauma'. Same goes for the rest of Lucifer's human retinue. Even the therapist who mothered his nephew couldn't tell who was who.

The demon, however, was a different story. 

Mazikeen quickly figured out Michael wasn't her former master. After a brief scuffle,He ended up spilling his guts to the demon about all his plans to break Lucifer's life, starting with that little plaything of his. 

He'd been worried that she'd expose him, but to his delight, Maze decided to help instead. It seemed like everything was going according to plan....

Until it wasn't.

***********

"Do you even know how to kiss people?".

"I'm not a blushing virgin, Mazikeen," Michael grumbled," I have experience".

"Oh yeah....from which century?".

Michael sighed in annoyance before pulling Maze into his lap, " I guess we could get a little practice in before Chloe gets here".

"Yeah," she smirked, "you'll never fool her if you grope me like a teenager".

"For the last time, Mazikeen, I'm not that inexp...oomf!" Michael's words were cut off as Maze covered his mouth with hers.

Oh....OH! Michael was not expecting how much he'd like the feel of the demon pressed against him. While twining his fingers into her hair, Michael wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled them tighter together. 

As they fell backwards onto the bed, he thought he might have heard the elevator ping. He decided to ignore it, however, choosing to remain lost in the heady sensations brought forth by his demon lover.

******************

"Gotta hand it to ya Mikey, you're pretty good after all".

Michael chuckled and kissed Maze on the forehead. They were cuddling in Lucifer's bed after several bouts of what the archangel had dubbed 'the best sex of the millenia'.

"You know, I think I'll end this little charade after all," Michael said as he squeezed her tighter, "being with you has been way more fun than dealing with Lucifer's mess".

"Not to mention all that sexual drama he and Decker constantly put each other through".

"Right?! I haven't seen this much 'will they, won't they' since the Silver City got soap operas".

Maze propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at him, " speaking of Heaven, when were you planning on going back?".

"Not for awhile, I think I'd like to explore things here....with you".

"I can get behind that," she smirked as she leaned down to nibble on his ear, " You're going to love bounty hunting".

"Hmm, I have a feeling that won't be the only thing I'll love".

As he rolled her over for another round, Michael thought that, as much fun as it was to ruin Lucifer's life....it'll be even better living his own.


End file.
